2018 Presidential Election Season 14
|- | colspan="5" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Overview This election took place on May 5th, 2018. Candidates This election will take place on May 5th, 2018. Democratic Party: * Sam Martinez / Michael Walker, Chair of the DNC and D5 Senator / Former D6 Representative and Deputy Chairman of the DNC. Withdrawn: * Tom Kirkman / Ivor M * Dank Underwood / Oran Mulcahy * Oran Mulcahy / John Lampros * John Lampros/Nathan Brown, Republican Party: * Conservative Chico, Former GOP Chairman, Secretary of State, and current Vice President of the United States, from New Jersey * Ryan Servis / John Lampros, former D5 Senator, from Michigan / Secretary of Homeland Security, from Georgia * Max Finland / Trey Cranfield Former GOP Vice Chairwoman, Former Senate Majority Leader and President Pro Tempore, Former D6 Senator, from New Jersey / GOP Chairman, Secretary of Defense, from Indiana (nominees) Withdrawn: * Roman Thaddeus, running for Republican Nomination for D2 House (Endorsed Ryan Servis, later Conservative Chico) * Joshua Huntington, Former Vice President, Former Representative of District One, and Incumbent Senator of Senate District Four. Libertarian Party Withdrawn: * Joshua Huntington Centrist Party Withdrawn: James Mitchell Former defence advisor, former special council member. Independent Candidates A Proud Georgian Green Candidates *Mayowa Olabode / Joshua Huntington D6 Representative and President of Justice Democrats / D4 Senator Withdrawn: * Oran Mulcahy/John Lampros Former D5 Representative, AG, and D3 Senator, from Florida/Former Speaker of the House, Former Representative of D5, Former D4 Senator and current Secretary of Homeland Security. Declined to be Candidates Politicians that were subject to speculation, but declined interest in running for President: *Ivor M, D3 Representative and Speaker of the House, from Colorado, running mate of Tom Kirkman * Caleb Andrew (Former District 4 Representative, Former Libertarian Party Chairman, and current GOP Deputy Chairman, from Minnesota) * Nathan Brown, Representative of D4, from Tennessee, endorsed Tom Kirkman * Andrew Dominguez, former D2 Representative, current D2 Senator and Majority Leader, from Arizona, endorsed Tom Kirkman * Rickey Adams, D5 Representative, from Florida, endorsed Mayowa Olabode * Mark Kennedy Gallagher, former D5 Senator, current Secretary of State, from Michigan, endorsed Tom Kirkman * Oran Mulcahy, former D5 Representative, former Senator, former AG, from Florida, running mate of Dank Underwood * Michael Walker Former D6 Representative from Massachusetts became the Running Mate for Sam Martinez * JackM Vlogs (candidate for House D5) * Domenic Hoxholli, D-6 Senator, and former POTUS candidate * Luca, former majority whip of the HOR. Former green party nominee last season.￼ Primaries Republican Primaries Republican Primaries had some controversies, but not as big as Democratic Primaries. Chairman Cranfield (who was Max Finland's VP pick) voted with his alt, but later he deleted that vote. Max Finland won a majority of the votes in an unexpected victory against Attorney General Servis and Vice President Chico. Turnout was very high and made a lot of people suspicious but later Chairman Cranfield released the names of people who voted in the Primary in order to prove that Primary wasn't rigged. Democratic Primaries Democratic Primaries have been very controversial due to Chairman (at the time) Sam Martinez winning by 1 vote against Former Representative Tom Kirkman. Vice Chairman (who was controlling the ballot) counted results by hand due to SurveyMonkey technical issues. There were 12 fraud votes mostly from unregistered voters who couldn't register due to that registration poll not being posted on the ballot (like last Primary Election). Soon, many people started believing that the Primary was rigged and BoD stepped in and made a new ballot controlled by the entire BoD. It is still possible to vote in the BoD Primary. General Election Georgian wins with 503 electoral votes Category:Elections